


Feelings Are Logical

by moretrash



Series: Virgil Gets Hugs [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Virgil is amazing and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Virgil is still learning that sharing his feelings are okay. Despite this, he tries to show Logan that feelings are okay in general.





	Feelings Are Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa I can't stop writing fluff with Virgil

Virgil and Logan were the most unlikely pair.

They weren't emotional people. They didn't like touch. But somehow, they fit, like the one piece of a puzzle that was lost for so long. But when you finally find it, a picture is completed.

And that's what they were. A completed picture.

Virgil is still learning that sharing his feelings is okay. He's been making progress since he revealed his name to them, but it was slow. And that was okay. It wasn't an immediate thing that could be fixed, especially with someone like Virgil. 

Logan didn't mind this one bit. He didn't mind days where he would sit with Virgil, listening to him talk about his problems. These days were few and far between, and Logan didn't mind one bit.

It made him ecstatic when Virgil would show up for breakfast in the morning, a smile gracing his features. His makeup was less intense on these days. Logan had always been glad when it was made clear that Virgil was in a good mood.

And he didn't mind a mix of emotions, either. Random mood swings were expected from someone who had so many bottled up emotions. And logan didn't mind listening to angry ranting that turned abruptly to sorrowful tears as Virgil remember something that upset him. 

Overall, Logan was proud of Virgil. Because he'd made so much progress with all of them. He came to them with problems. While this didn't happen all the time, it was still good to see him comfortable enough to approach them.

But then, Logan thought, why wouldn't he show his own emotions to Virgil?

The answer was simple, really. 

Emotions were unnecessary. They would only cause bias in an otherwise sound and complete reasoning. Emotions clouded judgement. He didn't have feelings.

But he did, he realized.

He felt the pride when someone would compliment his hard work. He felt sadness when one of the sides were upset. He felt glee when something good happened.

Those were feelings, he'd realized one day.

He had to get rid of them immediately.

He couldn't be logic when everything he said was clouded by emotion. He couldn't provide unbiased reasoning to an argument when feelings were involved.

And so, he looked to common methods of blocking out thoughts.

He'd started with white noise.

He often found himself lost in the sound of white noise in his ears rather than his thoughts, so he'd naturally turned to this method first.

It worked for a bit, but there was a problem. He had a goal. The goal was to get rid of his thoughts, pulling him deeper into his thoughts.

He hated it.

He'd tried multiple methods, including meditating and working out. They all had the same result. 

And he hated this fact.

\----

Virgil realized that something was off about a week into Logan's plan. Logan just seemed too frustrated for there not to be something wrong.

He knew that he wasn't the most qualified person to talk about feelings, but he considered himself qualified enough to bring it up with someone as emotionless as Logan.

But he didn't want to. He didn't want to judge too quickly and end up being completely wrong about the problem. 

So, he took a page from Logan's book amd observed.

It'd started small. Little bouts of anger that bubbled up in Logan when Roman was being too annoying. Well, not annoying, just... pushy.

But it was enough to tell Virgil that something was wrong. The only problem was that whenever he tried to approach Logan about it, he got brushed off and assured that Logan was fine. But he knew that Logan wasn't fine.

Until the day that Logan cracked.

Virgil hadn't even noticed a difference for a while that day. But it was obvious that something was wrong when Logan started shaking in anger during filming a Sanders Sides video. That definitely wasn't normal, and everybody noticed this change almost immediately. 

Virgil honestly could not hate Roman more in that moment, for he just made everything worse.

"Well, if dictionary could give a wrong answer, then we're all royally screwed!" The royal trait had exclaimed upon Logan citing a false fact for once.

Logan's eyes filled with tears, which he tried in vain to blink away. Virgil wanted nothing more than to pull his love into his arms.

"Alright guys, cut it out. Stop for a second." He said, "We need to take a break."

None of them understood why. It was common for sides to get emotional during filming, it just added to the drama.

Continuing only served to put Logan in more distress, struggling to put out the semi-scripted lines. 

Virgil couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, stop!" He shouted. He didn't care if they were filming, Logan was upset and Virgil would be damned if he let him feel like his needs were put second, as he had felt for oh so long.

The sides all stopped, staring at Virgil in shock.

Virgil let out a groan-like sound of frustration, grabbing onto Logan's arm and sinking them both out into the mindspace.

Logan's legs seemed to give out from under him, soft sobs wracking his body that he tried to hard to reign in. He hated these feelings. He didn't even know what they were, much less how to get rid of them.

Virgil guided Logan over to the bed in Patton's room. Patton had made it clear that they were allowed in his room at anytime if their rooms were too overwhelming. And at the moment, Logan's room would cause him to force the emotions down, and Virgil's room was just out of the question. So here they were, sitting on the abnkrmally soft comforter and surrounded by pillows of all shapes and sizes.

It was comforting, no doubt, the room was designed to be that way, but Logan was still crying. Virgil got uo and left the room, coming back soon enough with his arms full of objects. He had a sweater and sweatpants to replace the shirt and slacks, a cup of Logan's favorite tea, and his laptop so they could watch netflix. 

To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing. He was just going off of what others would do for him, which was get him into comfortable clothes, get him a hot drink, and let him watch movies until his calmed down. 

Logan appreciated the effort nonetheless.

Now, wrapped in a blanket and changed into a sweater and comfortable pants, a cup of warm tea heating his hands, he felt relaxed, almost. But so much was still wrong and he just couldn't place it.

Virgil understood this feeling perfectly. After all, it was something that he felt often. He reached forward and gently ran his hands through Logan's hair.

"Hey, you probably want to relax, and that's okay and all, but I'm here if you need to talk. And if you don't, that's fine." He said.

Logan nodded and smiled a bit, leaning back to watch Beauty and the Beast.

He never did talk about what it was that brought him to that point, and Virgil didn't mind. Maybe, one day, when they knew each other better, Logan would tell him. But not now. He couldn't explain it now if he tried.

And that was okay.

Feelings are needed to be logical, after all.


End file.
